The Night is Crying
by Rck.n.Rll
Summary: One Shot. This is my first fanfic work for XMen and I hope it's up to par. This is a short story about two sisters who realize they are mutants and are faced with the reality that they might have to run for their lives.


**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So this is my first ever fanfic of X-Men. I've been iffy about writing one on it becuase I have loved, basically worshipped X-Men since I was a kid so I don't want to write something that might suck. **

**This just came to me and I'm posting it now hoping to get some critique because I really really need to know how this came out. **

* * *

It felt like a thousand knives of ice plunged into my chest. My mind was heavy with lead and it screamed for me to stop running. Each breath I took sent another knife into my chest and my body begged for me to crumble to the forest ground. Yet I knew that if I stopped running it would mean death. So even though my legs felt like they would snap at any moment, I kept running.

"Rhea!" I heard a small voice cry out to me.

I looked over my shoulder to find my sister, Sofia, falling behind. Even in the darkness of the night I could see her small form slowing down and giving in.

"No!" I let out a hoarse protest and ran back to her.

She was leaning against the trunk of a pine tree, clutching to the tree for dear life.

"Sofia," I panted, "We can't stop. They're… right…behind us."

"I can't!" she cried. Tears were at the corners of her blue eyes and her chest heaved as she tried to speak, "I can't… I… I keep trying… I keep trying to use…"

She kept trying to use her powers, I understood.

"Come on," I pulled at her arm, "whatever those assholes injected into us still hasn't worn off. But we can't stop running Sofia, we can't. They'll catch us."

She sobbed against the trunk and my heart clenched as I realized how much all of this was my fault.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nobody was ever supposed to find out about us. I was twelve when I got lost in Washington D.C. on a trip with my family. It was dark before anybody found me but when they did they found me in the corner of a street. I was shivering against the rain and cold, the soles of my shoes were burnt and the rubber was melting. There was blood running down from my knuckles and the back of my hand. _

_I was mute for the following days, in a zombie state where they would call my name and I would just blankly stare at the space ahead. My parents blamed the mutants, they had taken in the blood and burnt shoes as evidence that I had been attacked by one and I never bothered to correct them. They became active in the anti-mutant community while I cowered and hide in my room. _

_I would stare at the mirror and take in my reflection. My shoulder length russet hair, the same blue eyes I shared with my sister Sofia. I had a heart shaped face with a stubborn chin; I looked just like everyone else. No one would have ever suspected that I was a mutant, and I kept the secret for almost six years._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

I felt Sofia's head rest on my shoulder and I pulled her close.

"We have to be strong, Sofi," I murmured against her blonde hair. My arms felt weak but I lifted her body and held her in my arms. I ran, not as fast as before but with just as much desperation.

"I'm sorry Rhea," she sobbed against my chest. I wanted to tell her it was alright, that it was all my fault anyways. But I couldn't talk as I ran desperately through the woods, careful to avoid the trees. Instead I placed a quick kiss on her forehead as I took another sharp breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I found her in the bathroom when she was eleven. The moment I had entered the house I had felt an uneasy chill reach my spine. I had heard the shower running and when I knocked on the door she yelled. _

"_Go away!" _

_I felt a pit in my stomach when I heard her voice; it was full of fear and despair. _

_Taking a deep breath I looked down at my hands as I flexed them. Instantly spikes sprouted and covered my knuckles and the entire back of my hand. Gently, I pulled one out and the rest of the spikes sank back down under my skin. _

_I didn't know what my spikes were made of but they were stronger than steel, yet bendy. I had tested it against glass and I knew it could cut it if I applied enough pressure. I placed my hand around the knob of the bathroom door and used my spike to unlock the door. _

_Once inside I saw her crouched inside the tub, the showerhead raining water over her. She was fully clothed and trembling._

"_Sofia?" I went to her quickly, noticing how hard she was biting her lip. "Sofi, talk to me."_

_She turned to look at me, tears flooding her eyes and a wail escaped her lips. _

_Immediately I felt a sharp pain enter my eardrums and I could have sworn they were ready to explode. I covered my ears quickly and fought against the pain. I opened my eyes to find her crying again, her hand pressed against her mouth. _

"_Oh Sofi, Oh God, when did this happen?" I slipped my fingers through her long wet hair while she wrapped her arms around my neck. _

"_I didn't mean to Rhea. I didn't want this to happen. I don't- I don't wanna be this!" she cried and cried. _

_She didn't wail again but she sobbed against me. When I held her close in that moment, I knew I had to look after her more than I ever had before._

"_What else can you do?" I asked her. _

"_I-" she lifted her big blue eyes at me "I didn't take the bus. I was running from Patrick, he was chasing me." She closed her eyes, "and then all of the sudden I was here."_

_She was a teleporter…and she had a sonic voice that could make ears bleed if she yelled strong enough. I hugged her again and then lifted her face so she could see me. _

"_Me too," I looked into her eyes. _

_Her eyes widened, "you…you too?" _

_I backed away and put my hands up, "Don't be scared," I said. _

_I lifted my hands and flexed them quickly. I heard her gasp the moment my spikes poked out of my skin. _

"_Does it hurt?" she whispered._

_I shook my head, "not anymore." I looked at her in the tub, her clothes soaked and the water still running. I reach over and turned the water off, "you need a towel and some dry clothes."_

_I zoomed out of the room and came back in less than two seconds with my arms full of towels and some dry clothes. _

_When she was dressed and dry we sat down and talked, years of secrets finally flooded out of me. That day we became more that sisters, we became allies._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"They're coming," I heard Sofia say in my ear.

My chest felt like it was going to combust but still I ran. If not for me, it was for Sofia. They couldn't get her, I wouldn't allow it. I felt my legs do a jump start but then they slowed down again. My powers are kicking in, I realized.

I ran harder even if it meant I was tearing my body in doing so. I couldn't let Sofi down. We were all we had now. Each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_You are not my daughter!" My father pointed a finger at me. _

_Sofia held my hand while my mother sat on the couch crying. I had shown them the spikes; I had explained my speed and what had happened in D.C. _

"_Sofia! You get away from her right now!" he yelled at my sister. _

_I looked towards her, begged her to go to him. With my eyes I pleaded that she not say a word about herself. _

"_No! I won't leave her. If you hate her then you have to hate me too!" she yelled. Then she transported us next to mother. _

_Father stood stone silent while Mother sobbed harder into her hands. _

"_It's still me mom, it's still me," Sofia pleaded. I tried to tell her it was no use that they hated mutants too much. But I felt a sharp sting in the back of my neck and I fell back. I heard Sofia's cry, Mother's sobs and the last thing I saw was Father pointing a gun at Sofia. Then darkness…_

"_Rhea! Rhea, wake up!" I jerked up in one quick movement and my head was invaded with dizziness. _

"_They're going to come back any minute!" it was Sofia's voice that whispered urgently and I lifted myself up. I looked around and saw that we were in the basement, voices were booming upstairs above us. _

"_Dad called them Rhea, he called them," her voice cracked and I knew how betrayed she must have felt at that moment, "they're coming for us." Tears rolled down her eyes. _

"_No," I grabbed her face, "No, they won't get us Sofia. We're going to escape and we're going to that safe place. Remember the safe place Sofi? Remember where we said we'd go if this happened?"_

_She nodded in my hands and I looked around to find an exit. The only window that was there was locked. No problem, I thought and I flexed my hands. But nothing happened. I felt the blood drain from my face as I turned to look at Sofi. _

"_I was awake when they came," Sofia closed her eyes, "they injected you and they got me too. Whatever it was it took our powers," she held herself as she continued to speak, "but it'll wear off because they… they're afraid. They keep talking about hurrying before it wears off." _

"_Why didn't they take us right away?" I wondered out loud. _

"_Mother wouldn't let them," Sofia reached for my hands, "She still loves us Rhea, I think she still loves us."_

_I wasn't so sure and I looked around for something sharp, anything to pry the window open. When I found a crowbar I put it against the window, hoping it would work in opening it. I pushed down with all the force I had and the wood split with a loud cracking noise before the window gave in. _

_Sofia and I stood still, hoping they hadn't heard the noise but the voices continued to boom upstairs. Father was yelling, Mother was wailing and strange voices were urging Father. _

_I turned to look at Sofia again. "Listen to me Sofia; we have to get out of here. If we stay I don't know what they'll do to us, I don't know what they won't do to us. We're not safe here. This isn't home anymore. Do you understand?"_

_She nodded and I wrapped my arm around her, "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make this right. Somehow I'll make this right." _

_I lifted her off the floor and helped her through the window. Once I saw that she was safely outside I looked around for something to help me up. All I could see in the dark was an old tool box and I dragged it over to the window. Carefully, I placed my feet on it until I could crawl through the window. But I overestimated myself and once I was halfway through my feet accidentally tipped the tool box over. _

_There was a moment of silence until I heard a stampede of footsteps run downstairs. _

"_Run!" I urged her but she instead pulled at my arms and tried to help me through. I hit the ground and I heard the basement door burst open. _

"_Stop them!" I heard someone yell. _

_I grabbed Sofia by the arm and ran for the woods, not knowing where we could go except that escape meant survival._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

My legs sped up again to an abnormal speed before they gave up and kept going at human speed. I cursed at not being able to speed away from the bastards that were hunting us down. It felt like we had been running for years, and in a way I had.

"Over here!"

Panic gripped at my heart and I tried to run faster, demanding my powers to surface and help me.

"Rhea…they're coming back…the powers..." she said in my ear.

"No, don't use them Sofi, don't use them. Not yet. Save. Them." I grunted out.

She felt heavier in my arms but my heart screamed that I couldn't give up. Something zoomed past me and another sped past barely missing Sofia's head. They're shooting at us! My body cried surrender but somewhere deep within me I pulled strength and my feet kicked up and sped up. Yes! The powers are back! I wanted to cry in relief. And then I felt a sting stab my shoulder. My legs gave up under me and I went crashing down with Sofia in my arms.

"No!" I cried.

"Rhea!" Sofi cried as she hit the ground with me.

I moved my hand back and grabbed the needle, yanking it out. I knew it wasn't a sedative or else I would have blacked out by now. My powers, I realized, they were gone again. Quickly, I pulled Sofia to me as we hid behind an oak. I heard the voices of the men, their flashlights penetrating the calmness of the night.

"Listen to me," I wheezed out, "do you feel stronger?"

Sofia nodded, tears threatening to escape her eyes once again.

"Do you remember the picture?" again she nodded. "Take us there Sofi, take us there."

She began to shake her head but I reached out and held her shoulders.

"You can do it Sofi, you can do it. You're going to have to pull strength from everything inside of you, it's not going to be easy but I know you can do it. Okay?"

She nodded.

"If it's too hard for you to take me with you then you have to go alone okay?"

"No," she cupped my face, "I won't leave you Rhea."

I sighed against her hands and knew she would rather be caught than leave me, just as I would rather die than have her taken in by those sons of bitches.

"We're going to run okay?" I told her and stood up against the tree. "I'm going to pick you up and I'm going to run. When I tell you to, you do what you have to do to transport us…okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"Okay, here we go," I picked her up and looked over my shoulder. The bastards we still running toward us, still far away but close enough to shoot us. I waited a few seconds before stepping out from behind the oak and I ran.

"There! There they are!" I heard one of them yell.

"Stop!"

Yeah, alright. I ran faster, holding Sofia close to me and I felt her breath against my neck. I could feel them coming closer; I could practically see them pull out their guns once more.

"Now Sofia," I grunted out.

She squeezed my shoulders but I felt no pain, my body was numb. The sky crackled and rain started to pour. The thunder roared into my ears. I couldn't see as clearly where I was going anymore. I felt the rain slap against me. I knew the night was crying for us in that moment.

"Sofia!" I urged her.

My legs would snap, I knew they would. I bit back tears, refusing to believe this was the end for us. She was only twelve, God damn it. This couldn't end like this, not for her… not ever. We had to survive, she had to live.

"Now Sofia, NOW!"

I felt another sting, this time on my neck and I felt my legs fold under me.

"No!" I cried.

Instead of falling I was engulfed in smoke. I felt my body lift, like a rubber band that had been stretched and had now been let go. I held onto Sofia tight and felt the pain of concrete as I smashed my back against it. Sofia landed on top of me.

"Rhea! Rhea!" I heard her say my name.

I lifted my head and smiled up at her, "you did it."

"Yeah," she gave a weak smile. Then I saw her eyes close and she collapsed on top of me.

"Sofi?"

I realized then that the amount of energy she had spent on transporting us here had taken a toll on her. I held her tight, pride swelling my chest at how marvelously she had done. I turned my head to my right, the building we were in front of was colossal, and near where I lay I could make out a statue with a plate under it. Engraved were the words "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

We made it, my mind felt relief. I gently rolled Sofia off of me. I could barely stand up but when I finally stood on wobbly legs I looked at the huge wooden doors of the entrance.

Come on Rhea, you didn't come all this way just to give up now. I slowly pulled Sofia to me barely able to keep her in my arms. My lids were heavy and my arms and legs were weak. Still I walked with her in my arms to the entrance. Each step felt like it was bounded with lead, my back hunched over. I reached the doors but before I could even try to lift a hand to knock, my body collapsed on the door step. Sofia again was on top of me and tears rolled down my eyes. Damn it Rhea, it's just one more step…

The door creaked open and all I could see for a moment were a set of tires from a wheelchair. Then a kind face, the kindest I had ever seen in my life, peered over me.

"You've come a long way," the kind voice said "rest now. You are safe."

We're safe my heart beat, we're finally safe. I felt warmth run through my body, a serenity that clouded my mind and I gave into the peace that flowed through me. I closed my eyes and rested. We were home.

* * *

**So was it good? ok? did it suck? **

**If you read it please review. It'll help me become a better writer... Anyways I do hope most of you liked it and if there was something off about it just lemme know in a review. I'm really anxious since it's the first oneshot I've done for XMen... yeah I'm nervous.. and rambling...**

**ok shutting up now...**

**review?**

**ok now I'm shut up. **


End file.
